The 13th Hunger Games
by the-fandom-headquarters
Summary: Before the days of Katniss Everdeen there was other girls on fire. Follow the story of the thirteenth Hunger Games through the eyes of River Jade Matson and Cara Alison Lovelock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not write this. One of my friends is not allowed to use a Fanfiction acount till she is 13, so I have graciously decided to let her use my account. So this was written by my friend, Gabbers.**

The 13th Hunger Games

Once again the cursed day arrived, The Reaping, my name was entered 13 times, how ironic as it is the 13th Hunger Games.

District 11 my district, my name is River Matson, I am 13 years old.

My mom brushed my shoulder length brown hair and twisted a piece before clipping it aside, "You look beautiful," she said, I shrugged.

I stood up and walked out the door towards town square, my older brother Maxon at my side. I lined up, and sooner or later my turn came, the man roughly grabbed my hand, abruptly twisted my arm around to face the gray sky before pricking it with a needle and shoving my finger on the page next to my name, 'River Jade Matson' it read.

I turned the way the man pointed and instead walked towards one of my best friends since birth ,Brooke, "Hi," she said with a quiet voice, I smiled. As usual Brooke looked stunning her white blonde hair braided into a bun at the top of her head, her blue eyes bright and optimistic, a smile always on her defined face, I sighed and turned towards the stage.

Emilee Wishmann, her face powdered with white makeup said, "Welcome everyone to the thirteenth annual reaping!" the crowd stayed as silent as before. "Okay then let's get to it."

She reached daintily into the box, there was a high chance that I'd be selected, and I knew that, no matter what I'd try my best to win. Great, she was unfolding the piece of paper, I turned to face my mother and father, my heart sank because of the look of worry on their face.

"Here we go, the female tribute from district eleven is… River Jade Matson!" she yelled, I stood in the same place, I couldn't believe what had happened, I could only see my foreseeable and painful death, I took a deep breath, "Why don't you come up on stage dear?" she said, I walked towards the stage as the crowd parted to let me through, I climbed the stairs and looked at my mother tears spilled from her eyes, 'I love you.' I mouthed, she nodded her head.

I stood on the right side of her looking at the quivering boys on the left, they knew how ruthless I was with them, I never liked them, I never think will.

"Okay, the male Tribute from district eleven is… Bane Wayland Morgenstern!" she yelled, the boys broke out in applause. No, No, No, not Bane, he was the most deceiving, and cocky boy here, he walked up on stage with a skip in his step, he smirked at me then winked, I gave him a sharp glare. Bane was the same age as me and a few inches shorter with bright blue eyes, light brown hair and a amazing smile that I hated. He was the jock at school, the 'it' boy. I can't wait to beat him or at least live longer than the fool.

Emilee lifted our hands up in the air and said, "The tributes! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They lead us down the dark hallway and shoved us into different rooms, I only had to wait a few minutes before my family streamed in. They hugged me like they've never hugged before, then the guards came back and shoved them out the door. The last thing I said to them was "I love you!"

The door creaked open and Brooke ran in embracing me, "You're going to win okay." I looked at her with tears welling in my eyes, "I'll do my best." Then she handed me something, my purple dragon bracelet, "Your mom said to give it to you," she said with a sniffle. I could hear the guards coming, "Everyday, tell them how much I loved them," I said before she was lead out the big doors.

It felt like I sat there for eternity, then finally the door opened once more, "Come dear, we must get going to the capital." I followed her out the big doors and down the dark hallway, I stared at the beautiful paintings that lined the walls. I wish my house had paintings.

She lead me behind the building where a huge train stood, "lovely isn't it," Emilee nodded at me, "Yes it is," I replied.

We boarded the train where I saw Bane and a man I didn't recognize sitting in royal purple velvet chairs that I just wanted to sink into. "You must be River?" The man said getting up from the chair with his hand held out to shake. I shook is dry hand.

"You guys must be hungry!" Emilee said, "I sure am!" Said Bane laughing, why does that guy have to be so likeable considering what he has done to me in the past. Like that one time he pushed me in the sixth grade, down a hill, then he and his friends laughed the whole time. Brooke had come running down the hill to help me up, I was covered in scrapes and bruises but I needed to do one last thing.

I marched up the hill, looked down at Bane, then kneed him in the groin and slapped him in the face, Brooke stood at the bottom of the hill gasping, "There's more where that came from." I told bane in an angry tone and then I walked away towards the school.

Ever since then I've had a reputation, the boys were scared of me, all except one, Bane.

They brought the food out on big plates. Anything you could imagine was there. Bane fiercely dug in without being gestured to, like, hello manners! I saw the mashed potatoes and piled them on the plate then grabbed three sourdough buns and of course had to have a little pulled pork.

Like a well taught lady I ate slowly and daintily, and I can say mother would be proud. The way Bane eat was as like a lion trying to eat a wounded gazelle as fast as possible, "Foul pig," I muttered under my breath, "Sorry dear?" Said Emilee with an innocent expression on her face. "Nothing." I looked down at my plate, " Darling you're eating like a bird." She said to me, "Unlike others I was taught good table manners," I looked towards Bane, "I have your look! Wise British girl!" She yelled with delight, I finally noticed that I was the only one with a British accent.

"River, you should eat more. It's rude not to eat what they serve you," he said to me while continuing to shove steak into his mouth. I stood up and slammed my fist on the glass table making it shake. "At least I'm not a foul pig!" I screamed, "Not to mention the things you've done to me!" I was now seething with anger. "My apologies. Excuse me." I lowered my head and walked away from the bane of my existence. Bane.


End file.
